Researchers from 10 Sections, Laboratories, or Branches have used the Facility during the past year and 29 researchers have been newly trained to use one or more of the instruments. As every year, LIS staff have assisted Facility users to apply advanced microscopy techniques, to improve the quality of their images, to quantitate the images, and to prepare these images for publication. NIAMS publications which have benefited from such help and/or show images collected on our instruments are listed in the bibliography. LIS staff have also evaluated new instruments that Facility users are interested in and worked on the replacement of out-of-date equipment. Publications that include microscopy work carried out in the Light Imaging Section have been published in Science Immunology (Carmona-Rivera et al., 2017), EMBO Molecular Medicine (Lim et al 2017), Arthritis and Rheumatology (Furumoto et al, 2017) and other high-impact scientific journals. These publications expand our knowledge of autoimmunity, of the molecular mechanism of Pompe disease, and of the treatment of Lupus, three of NIAMS research target areas. Each instrument of the Facility has been put to good use. The Leica Slidescanner 400SCN that collects scans of whole slides with histology samples or fluorescently labeled tissue slices has been used steadily. Close to 3,000 slides have been scanned this year for users in 10 Laboratories/Branches outside of the Light Imaging Section and colleagues NIAID and NINR.